Family Chapter 15
by Nonniepat
Summary: The Year is 1982. Keith Partridge has just returned from a long European Tour home for a special family celebration. His return will mark yet another change in the family . Neither Keith nor the family have any idea just what changes are coming or how the meaning of family will become even more important to all of them. Once again the Partridge Family. I do not own these character


Renee was opening the drapes in Danny's room when Danny opened his eyes. He could see Pam still asleep at the foot of his bed but did not know whether Ruben or his mother was awake. Renee saw he was awake and walked up to his left side. He looked at her.

"Morning, hon. How ya feeling?" Renee asked.

"I'm not sure." Danny said softy. Renee frowned.

"You are getting a new nurse today, hon, Bobby. He will be in soon. Can I get you anything?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, Dr. Westdale. I feel a little funny." Danny said.

"Oh? Wanna tell me first?" Renee asked.

"Is my mom and Ruben still asleep?" Danny asked.

"You're mom and Pam are. I think Mr. Kincaid went to the cafeteria. Do you want to talk to him?" Renee asked.

"After I talk to Dr. Westdale. When is he due in?" Danny asked. Renee looked at her watch.

"It's eight now hon, any minute. He should be on the floor. Shall I get him?" Renee asked. Danny nodded slowly. Renee noticed the movement was slower than it had been.

"Please but don't wake my mom or Pam or tell Ruben, okay?" Danny asked.

"Sure hon, shall I alert the doctor to something?" Renee asked.

"Yes, I can't seem to feel my left side." Danny whispered and Renee took his hand.

"You can't feel that?" Renee asked and saw Danny look down at his left hand.

"No, oh god, what's happening?" Danny asked a little louder.

"Don't panic hon, you'll wake your mom and Pam. I'll be right back. Hang on." Renee said then left quietly.

Danny closed his eyes and wondered what could be happening now. By yesterday afternoon he was having trouble concentrating, that was why he wrote down the things he needed to say to his family. Now he could not feel his left side. He still needed to talk to his mom, Ruben, Laurie and Tracy. He wondered how he was going to do that now.

Back at the apartment Chris was awake and watching the national morning news. Keith, thankfully, was still asleep. Chris was relieved that the bag he put in his black bag last night appeared to have been undisturbed. All he needed was for Keith to uncover his little secret, especially now. With Danny still critical Keith had to focus on Danny and not on the problems of Tracy or Chris' current situation. Besides, Chris kept telling himself, he did not want his older brother to know anything about what was going on with him. Having Danny know was bad enough, but to have Keith find out would only bring trouble. Trouble Chris did not need or want. Chris sat there wondering, himself, how Danny could be so ill. In all the text books he'd been reading since taking classes for pre-med he had learned that generally a brain aneurysm was brought on by a trauma of some sort, not an infection or illness. But what could have possibly happened to Danny to cause something like this. He had talked to Danny just this past Tuesday night and Danny said he had a headache but nothing any more than that. Danny had been trying to get Chris to come for the weekend. Danny was making plans for the three, reunited, brothers to party on the town, a guys night out. Chris had made no promises that he would come but he knew that Danny would keep pestering him until he agreed. Then Friday Ruben arrived in front of the university and caught him between classes. Ruben said that all of them were going to L.A. and leaving now. When Chris had asked why Ruben said that Shirley said no one could find Danny and that she knew something was wrong. All the children had learned not to argue with Shirley's six sense where any one of them was concerned so Chris went in to see the dean and a moment later left with Ruben. They had barely got in the door with Tracy in tow when the phone rang and Chris answered to find Keith wanting to talk to Ruben. From there, it seemed, that all hell broke loose because when Ruben hung up Shirley had come downstairs and Chris stood stunned by what the former manager and foster father to all of them was saying. Danny had collapsed in the apartment. Keith found him and he was being rushed to L.A. General. Then upon arrival to find out about the seizures, the cardiac arrest and the immediate surgery for the aneurysm was almost more than Chris could handle. Now Chris sat, with his oldest brother in the room next to him, and his other older brother fighting for his life in an ICU ward and Chris wanted more than anything to just bolt. Just run and never stop until this whole nightmare was over or they were young again and back in the band, back before Keith went solo, Laurie became and lawyer, Danny a DJ, Tracy became a rebellious teen and before he…..

Chris came out of his self- imposed stupor, and thoughts by the ringing phone. Chris jumped up and grabbed it on the second ring, praying it did not wake up Keith.

"Hello." Chris said a little out of breath from bolting from the couch to catch it in time.

"Keith?" the voice on the other end said.

"No, Chris." Chris answered.

"Chris, this is Keith's manager. Where is he?" the man's voice came again and Chris groaned. His eldest brother did not need this now, nor, Chris knew, would he want it.

"Look, Keith is sound asleep and has not had much sleep since this whole nightmare started. I am NOT going to wake him. I will have him call you." Chris said as sternly as a nineteen year old could.

"Listen, junior this is IMPORTANT or I would not be calling. Put Keith on NOW." The manager stated loudly.

"I said NO! He will call you." Chris said louder than he planned.

"Look, Charles or Chris or whatever your name is, put your brother on the PHONE." The manager said.

"Chris, who is it?" Keith asked yawning behind him. Chris turned and groaned at seeing a very tired looking, still half asleep Keith there. He covered the receiver.

"That idiot manager. I told him you were asleep and that I was not going to wake you up. He's says it's important AND he doesn't even know my name." Chris said and Keith heard his annoyance.

"Give me the phone." Keith said.

"You need to go back to bed. I can handle this. I'm not a CHILD you know." Chris stated.

"Christopher, I'm well aware of that fact and yes with anyone else you could handle it but I know this guy. He is relentless." Keith stated hearing shouting through the phone.

"I'll say." Chris gripped, also hearing the shouting from the other end of the phone. He handed the receiver, reluctantly to Keith. Keith took the receiver to more shouting.

"Listen you punk kid, put him on NOW or I will…..

"You'll what? Do NOT threaten my family, man, you know that." Keith stated coldly.

"Oh, sorry man, I thought it was that LITTLE brother of yours." The manager said.

"Watch you tone, or I'll fire you for good this time. And that LITTLE brother of mine just may be my new drummer so show some respect and what is so damn important that you call here at what?" Keith began then looked at Chris.

"Eight." Chris told Keith.

"Eight o'clock in the damn morning?" Keith finished in one breath.

"How bout for starters your CAREER." The manager said and Keith sighed.

"I will not discuss this with you or ANYONE now, especially at this hour. I'll call you." Keith stated.

"Then find yourself a NEW manager." The manager stated.

"I might just do that." Keith replied.

"Yeah, like that has been Kincaid." The manager jibed.

"Look, man, Ruben Kincaid is a member of this family and you say one more thing about him I will take it as a threat to this family. Now shut the hell up, hang up and let me go back to sleep or tell me what is so urgent that you call me in the middle of a family crisis. Danny is still CRITICAL. You know what that means right?" Keith yelled at the man.

"That's WHY I'm calling you man." The manager stated.

"What? Is it Danny? Are they saying something bad on the news again?" Keith said turning white as a sheet. Chris quickly turned the control to a local news station.

"No, calm down. Man, what is it with you and your family? Say one little thing and…..

Keith cut him off.

"Look I'M hanging up if you don't tell me now." Keith interjected.

"All right, man, all right. Some radio station head honcho called me last night and wants to interview you, on AIR, about Danny's condition." The manager stated.

"Who? What station?" Keith asked.

"Some guy named Ramsey. Sid I think, yeah Sid Ramsey. I think he said he was from Danny's station." The manager stated.

"NO!" Keith screamed into the phone causing Chris to jump.

"What do you mean NO? Think of the publicity man." The manager stated.

"Look, I said NO and I mean NO. I know this guy man, all he wants to do is exploit my brother and I will NOT have it." Keith said loudly. He saw Chris frowning at him.

"Exploit you brother? That is ridiculous. You do realize the hospital grounds are crowded with fans?" the manager asked.

"Fans of the PARTRIDGE FAMILY not me." Keith reiterated.

"Regardless, you are the head of the PARTRIDGE FAMILY are you not?" the manager shot back.

"No, my MOTHER is the head of the family, not me." Keith stated plainly.

"But YOU are the STAR." The manager replied. "NOT anymore." Keith said.

"What do you mean NOT anymore?" the manager asked.

"I told you the other night, I will not get into this with you man. You cancelled the tour like I asked and I will CALL YOU when or IF I'm ready to return to the circuit and the studio. Got it?" Keith stated and heard a string of foul language in his ear.

"I'm going back to sleep for a few hours so I can return to the hospital with CHRIS to be with Danny." Keith said.

"You mean you're just gonna throw your whole career down the toilet?" the manager asked.

"Looks like, for now anyway." Keith said angrily. "Keith." The manager almost sounded as if he was pleading. Keith sighed.

"Look, man, I'll know more when Danny is home and well. Can we leave it at that for now?" Keith said with a sigh.

"Do I have a choice?" the manager asked. "No." Keith stated.

"All right Keith I hope you know what you're doing. So you aren't gonna do the interview?" the manager asked.

"NOT with him, and not now." Keith stated. The manager sighed.

"All right then I'll let you go back to sleep or the hospital or whatever but call me when you're ready to return and pray you have a career to come back to." The manager said.

"The Family still does so I'm not worried about it. Besides, I can always reform the band. I will call when I can. Stay in touch with Tony so I can reach you." Keith said.

"All right, and get some REAL rest. Okay? Take care of yourself AND Danny and the family." The manager said. "Oh, I will." Keith said then hung up the phone and looked at Chris.

"Ruben or mom call?" Keith asked Chris. "No. Try to go back to sleep. Sorry about the call." Chris responded. Keith ruffled his hair as he passed the younger boy.

"Think I will. It's okay; he's a tough bird. Wake me if mom or Ruben calls." Keith said and Chris nodded as he sat back on the couch. A still haggard looking Keith went back to bed.

Dr. Westdale walked into Danny's room with the day nurse, Bobby, to find Mrs. Partridge still asleep in the extra bed and Miss Simpson asleep in the chair at the foot of Danny's bed. Danny opened his eyes as the doctor approached the bed and picked up the chart. The other guy, whose nametag read Bobby, approached Danny's left side and patted his arm. Danny looked at his left arm and did not see Dr. Westdale frown at him.

"Hey, Danny, I'm Bobby. I'll be assisting you today, all right?" Bobby said with a smile.

"Hi." Danny said trying to muster up a smile for the nurse. He wasn't sure he was comfortable with a male nurse but right now he was more worried about why he could not seem to feel his left side. He looked at Dr. Westdale, who was looking at him.

"Renee says something is wrong." Dr. Westdale said and saw Danny looked toward the door.

"Yes, but I don't want mom or Ruben or Pam to know yet." Danny said quietly.

"Danny, remember you signed papers for your mom and Ruben to handle your medical decisions here." Dr. Westdale reminded him.

"Yes, I know but I don't want to worry them until I'm sure I'm not imagining things or anything." Danny said. Dr. Westdale frowned.

"What do you think your imagining?" Dr. Westdale asked.

"I can't feel my left side." Danny stated and saw the doctor look up at the brain monitor.

"The WHOLE side?" Dr. Westdale asked and Danny nodded very slowly.

"Any pain?" Dr. Westdale asked.

"Just at the tube in my neck but even that is kinda tingly." Danny whispered.

"Tingly? Like asleep?" Dr. Westdale asked. Again Danny nodded, very slowly.

"I see. Well, I'll have to examine you BUT remember I will have to tell Ruben and your mom what I find. Your request." Dr. Westdale again reminded him.

"I understand but could you tell ME first and could we first find out WHAT is wrong?" Danny asked and Dr. Westdale smiled.

"Sure we can. But I can't examine you with them in the room." Dr. Westdale said.

"I know and knowing mom she will instinctively know something's wrong and insist on staying." Danny said.

"Any thoughts on how to get her to leave for a while?" Dr. Westdale asked.

"Can I help?" Ruben asked coming up to Danny's right side.

"Hey, red, how we doing this morning?" Ruben asked.

"Hey, Ruben. I don't know." Danny said and saw Ruben frown.

"Danny, I have to tell him something." Dr. Westdale spoke up. Danny sighed.

"Mr. Kincaid Dr. Westdale needs to examine me. I think…..I may have a problem here….with my left side and I don't want to worry you or mom or Pam until I….we know what it could be." Danny began and Ruben noticed his speech was starting to slur and stutter just a bit. He looked at Westdale who nodded.

"Danny, let me explain it to Ruben outside and then I'm sure that he can help us NOT panic your mom or Pam. Okay?" Dr. Westdale asked.

"Okay." Danny said after a minute.

"Bobby here will stay with you. He needs to get some vitals." Dr. Westdale said.

"Don't worry about us doctor, we'll be fine. Hey, Danny is Pam there your girl? She's pretty." Bobby said pointing to Pam still asleep in the chair.

"Yeah, she's mine." Danny said thinking that Bobby might me okay after all.

"Lucky dog you. Now, let's get some readings here. You just relax. Close your eyes if you want. The doc there won't be but a minute with your dad and then we can figure out what's going on. Try not to worry." Bobby said.

"He's not my dad. You DO know who I am don't ya?" Danny asked Bobby.

"Yes, I know your Danny Partridge of the famous Partridge Family. MY girlfriend wants you're autograph." Bobby said.

"You mean Keith's." Danny corrected. "NO, I mean yours." Bobby reiterated.

"Oh." Danny said.

"I thought Mr. Kincaid, your band manager married your mom or something and he is now your dad or step-dad or something like that." Bobby said as he took Danny's blood pressure.

"No, not yet. We're hoping maybe one day. Mom deserves some happiness. So does Ruben." Danny said and then closed his eyes and tried not to worry about himself. Outside a very nervous Ruben listened to the doctor explain Danny's possible problem.

"He doesn't want to worry you unnecessarily so he asked me to examine him first and tell him my findings first before speaking to you and Mrs. Partridge." Dr. Westdale explained.

"Understandable. Doctor was it my imagination just then or is he starting to slur and stutter his words?" Ruben asked. The doctor nodded. "Hmm. Yes, I heard it too. He says he can't feel his left side." Westdale said.

"The WHOLE left side?" Ruben asked frowning. "My question to him and apparently yes. I'm having Bobby run a print out of the brain monitor but just by looking at it I can't see a problem. But a print out will allow me to study it more carefully before really knowing for sure. We may need to do a special test as well but first I need to examine him." Westdale said.

"I can get Shirley and Pam out, that is no problem, but what kind of test will you be doing?" Ruben asked. "I need to see if he really does or does not have feeling in his left side. I need to see if he can move at all. I realize he has been in one position since Friday and that could explain it but I'm a little concerned with his speech. Tell me, is this the first you've noticed it?" Westdale asked.

"Yes, he was fine last night. He seemed to be anyway. Maybe he said something to Pam that he didn't tell Shirley or myself." Ruben commented.

"Would he?" Dr. Westdale asked.

"Doctor with these kids one thing is certain, if they can avoid causing their mother pain they will, anyway they can. Funny thing is THAT causes her more pain." Ruben stated.

"Understood. Kids will do that, especially boys." Dr. Westdale said. "Especially Shirley's BOYS." Ruben remarked. Westdale chuckled.

"All right Mr. Kincaid, you take Shirley and Pam somewhere while I run this test and then I'll examine the monitor's report and then we'll see where we go from there." Dr. Westdale said. "Shall I call Keith and Chris and alert the girls?" Ruben asked. "No, no, not now. Danny wants to know first then you and Mrs. Partridge. I think we'll let Danny decide who to tell after that." Westdale said.

"If I may make a suggestion. Danny and Pam are very close. Perhaps she can remain on the immediate visiting list with Shirley, Keith and myself." Ruben suggested.

"Certainly, I see no reason now to exclude her; as long as Danny is all right with it." Westdale said before walking to the nurse's station and leaving Ruben to go wake Shirley and Pam.

Ruben entered Danny's room and approached the bed. Danny opened his eyes as Bobby exited the room with the print out from the brain monitor.

"He told you?" Danny whispered. Ruben nodded "Just enough. Don't worry, son, you're gonna be fine." Ruben said patting his right arm.

"I hope so Ruben. Thanks for being here for me." Danny whispered. "I wouldn't be anywhere else Dan, you know that. Now I'll take care of mom and Pam and don't worry I won't say anything to Shirley until Dr. Westdale talks to us together. All right?" Ruben asked.

"Thank….you." Danny said then closed his eyes again. He knew he was not talking right and thought it best that he pretend to be asleep when Ruben woke Pam and Shirley. He heard Ruben approach Pam.

"Pam. Pam." Danny heard Ruben call and when Danny heard her startled reaction he almost opened his eyes. "Danny?" Pam cried coming out of sleep. Ruben put a finger to his lips.

"Still asleep. He's fine, Pam. Dr. Westdale wants to examine him and we can't be here. Let's go see if Laurie and Tracy are still sleeping?" Ruben suggested.

"What time is it?" Pam asked. "Around nine." Ruben answered as Pam stood and Ruben ushered her past Danny. Ruben turned to see Danny open his eyes and almost turned Pam around but knowing Danny needed privacy right now kept walking. After Pam walked out the door he turned to Shirley. She, Ruben knew, would be harder to exit the room than Pam had been.

"Shirley. Shirley." Ruben called gently stroking her blonde hair from her forehead. She too, awoke with a start.

"Oh, god, Ruben, is it Danny?" Shirley asked sitting up. "Hush, hon, he is still asleep. Westdale wants to examine him and we can't be here." Ruben stated as Shirley swung her legs off the bed on the side by the door.

"I am his mother, I need to be here." Shirley protested and neither Ruben nor Shirley knew that Danny heard that and smiled.

"Yes, we both do but NOT for the examination. Dr. Westdale has already told me that he will talk to us as soon as he is finished." Ruben stated.

"Is this a routine examine or is something wrong?" Shirley asked as she let Ruben walk her into the hallway. Ruben was thinking Shirley and her six- sense were at work again.

"Relax Shirl, I'm sure the doctor will tell us. Let's check on the girls." Ruben said as they walked out to the waiting room where Pam just entered.

Just as Ruben was following Shirley into the waiting room he saw Dr. Westdale coming from the nurse's station to Danny's room, with the monitor print out in hand. He took a deep breath and turned his attention to the women, hoping this was not more bad news.

Inside Danny's room Dr. Westdale walked over to Danny's left side and called him. Danny opened his eyes.

"Okay Danny, I want to see if you feel anything on your left side. Here we go." Dr. Westdale said removing an instrument from the pocket of this white coat.

Very slowly Dr. Westdale tested pressure points from Danny's neck on the left side, down his shoulder and upper arm to his fingers. Then he went back to the shoulder and moved across his throat.

"Yeah." Danny said as Westdale moved over his throat then down his chest to his left side, under his arm.

"Here?" Westdale asked on the skin on his left side under his arm. "Yeah, a little. Tingly like the neck." Danny whispered.

"Okay. I'm moving further." Dr. Westdale said as he walked down to the foot of the bed. He began at Danny's right foot and Danny nodded yes that he felt that. He moved to his left foot and Danny made no move. Dr. Westdale did not look up as he moved up his ankle and shin.

"Anything?" Dr. Westdale asked.

"No, oh, god." Danny cried in real fear now. Dr. Westdale moved up his thigh to his hip.

"A little there." Danny said and Dr. Westdale stopped and went back to the thigh.

"Here?" Westdale asked.

"No." Danny said and Westdale moved to the hip area.

"Here?" Dr. Westdale asked.

"Yeah. Yeah." Danny said, a little excited that this felt like his right side.

"Tingly?" Dr. Westdale asked. "No, it's just normal. I can feel it." Danny said.

"Good. But stay calm now. I think we need to call mom and Ruben in now." Westdale said.

"Tell me first, please." Danny pleaded.

"You sure?" Dr. Westdale asked. Danny nodded.

"Well, Danny, I believe that you've had a partial mini stroke affecting your left side." Westdale said and Danny's face grew pale.

"Stroke? What does that mean?" Danny questioned.

"We'll have to run a special test to see but the monitor is showing a slight change in motor function. But I think it's partial and not a full stroke because only your hands, arms, feet and legs seem to be affected. It could just be from lack of movement. We need to get you moving soon so the muscles don't atrophy." Dr. Westdale stated.

"What's that?" Danny asked. "Atrophy is when the muscles deteriorate from lack of use. But we can't do much with that tube in your neck. Perhaps Bobby can work with moving your arms and legs for now and then in a day we can talk about removing the tube. But first things first, we have to talk to mom and Ruben then get you down for that test." Dr. Westdale said.

"I don't want Keith called or the girls to know yet. Okay?" Danny stated.

"Tell your mom but I agree let's be sure this is really what it is first. I'll be right back with your mom and Ruben." Dr. Westdale said then left.

Dr. Westdale walked into the waiting room and a once again panicked Mrs. Partridge.

"Relax everyone. Mrs. Partridge, Ruben could you follow me please." Dr. Westdale said and as Shirley and Ruben followed they left a terrified group behind. After they disappeared into Danny's room Laurie turned to Tracy and Pam.

"Something's wrong, I know it." Laurie stated.

"Someone needs to call Keith. He needs to get back here." Tracy added.

"Danny won't like him rushing back here if everything's all right. Let's not jump the gun here." Pam reasoned.

"Pam's right Laurie, let's wait. With any luck Keith is still asleep anyway." Tracy said.

"Well, I know Chris is up. I need to alert him to a possible problem so he can prepare Keith if necessary." Laurie said then left the room.

"Tracy, Danny will be furious if Keith rushes back here looking as bad as he did yesterday." Pam said.

"I know, Pam but when in crisis this family tells Keith. It's sorta tradition." Tracy said.

At the phones Laurie dialed the apartment number, hoping Chris answered.

Chris answered on the second ring.

"Hello." Chris said quietly, hoping this would not wake Keith again or be his stupid manager.

"Chris." Laurie said.

"Oh, god, Laurie, Danny?" Chris cried into the phone even as he looked toward Keith's open door.

"Hush, is Keith asleep?" Laurie asked.

"Yes. He's already been up once when his idiot manager called." Chris stated.

"Well, don't wake him but there may be a problem." Laurie stated.

"Danny?" Chris asked feeling the blood leave his face.

"Ssh. Yes, maybe." Laurie said.

"What?" Chris asked staring at Keith's open door.

"The doctor examined Danny this morning and just called mom and Ruben in there." Laurie said.

"Oh, no. What could it be?" Chris asked as he looked at the clock on Danny's wall. It read a little after 9am. Ruben said he would not call for them to come back until ten or later.

"I don't know. But stay calm. You know Keith. If he smells trouble he'll break speed limits to get back here. I'm just calling to alert you to a possible problem." Laurie said.

"I'll take care of Keith. You stay calm yourself and call me the minute you know what's up." Chris said.

"I will if Ruben or mom won't." Laurie said. "Ruben said he would not call before ten but if something's wrong he may not call until later. So you call me anyway and if big brother answers stall or lie or something." Chris said.

"Sure but you try to answer okay? I'll let you know. Bye." Laurie said.

"I'll be waiting. Bye." Chris said staring at the phone. He hung up and checked on Keith to find him still sound asleep. He returned to his couch, needing to get out of there now more than ever.

Ruben and Shirley followed Dr. Westdale into Danny's room. Shirley walked up to Danny's right side and took his hand. He opened his eyes.

"Danny, honey, mom is here. Are you all right?" Shirley asked.

"I don't know mom. I feel funny." Danny said and Shirley looked at Ruben.

"What does that mean honey?" Shirley asked and Danny looked at the doctor. Shirley and Ruben followed his eyes.

"It seems Danny has lost feeling in his left arm, hand and his left leg and foot." Dr. Westdale said and Shirley gasped.

"Stroke?" Shirley asked and Ruben put an arm around her shoulder.

"I believe so, yes. But as I told Danny it appears to be a mini stroke and only a possibility at this point. We are going to take him to neurology for some tests and we will know better then. It could simply be because he has been unable to move because of the drain tube but we need to be sure so we can treat it." Dr. Westdale said.

"Can you treat a stroke doctor?" Shirley asked looking down at Danny. She was petting his head and smiling at him.

"In this case, yes, because it is not a major stroke. Regardless I still expect him to make a full recovery. We will just be adding more physical therapy to his recovery process." Dr. Westdale said.

"Will these tests tell us exactly what happened?" Ruben asked.

"They will tell us what IS happening. It could be the other knot on the right side, the drainage, which is still on the small side, or the possibility of bleeding into the brain stem from the removal of the aneurysm or the aneurysm itself. We did relieve the pressure of it in time but remember I said we would not be sure for a few days if any bleeding occurred." Dr. Westdale said.

"So what is next, doctor?" Shirley asked.

"After the tests we'll know more Mrs. Partridge. I'm sorry I don't have more of an answer than that. Why don't you and Ruben take the girls and go for some breakfast. And I know you will, but try not to worry. Danny was quick to alert us here. I'm sure this will be fine." Dr. Westdale said.

"I don't think I could leave now, doctor but thank you." Shirley said.

"Mom, please. I don't… want this to…. upset…. you." Danny whispered.

Shirley smiled and shook her head, unable to stop the tears from falling.

Keith emerged from the bedroom looking more refreshed than ever. Chris was lounging on the couch and looked up when his brother walked in.

"You look much better." Chris stated with a smile. Keith gave a half smile in return.

"Thanks, brat. What time is it?" Keith asked stretching.

"Almost noon. Relax we can call for a pizza or something." Chris said indicating the chair next to couch for Keith to sit down.

"Need a shower, brat and a shave and then we are going to the hospital." Keith said and Chris stood and walked to the kitchen counter. He returned with Keith's two pill bottles.

"Not before these AND we are not going to enter that hospital without feeding you first. Mom and Ruben will have my head." Chris stated as he opened each bottle and handed Keith one of each of his pills. Keith reached for the bottles but Chris was too quick for him.

"I'm not a CHILD Christopher. I'm a grown up and I can take care of myself now give me those bottles. How'd you get them anyway?" Keith asked as he walked to the kitchen for water.

"How do you think? Mom and Ruben, well Ruben actually but seeing as one is as the other does it really matter." Chris said with a shrug. Keith laughed from the kitchen.

"What ARE you babbling about?" Keith said coming back into the living room with the water and the pills.

"See, tell Ruben AND mom that I took them. Happy?" Keith mocked and swallowed both pills.

"Now, tell me what was all that just now?" Keith asked seeing as Chris didn't answer him.

"Mom and Ruben? Well, you know." Chris said with his usual shrug.

"No I don't know. What about them?" Keith said plopping on the couch Chris vacated.

"They are like mom and dad." Chris said casually and Keith laughed again.

"That obvious huh?" Keith laughed. "Well, dud?" Chris remarked.

"Hey, do you know something I don't?" Keith asked and Chris shrugged.

"Perhaps." Chris said and Keith was surprised he got more than the shrug from him.

"Well, don't tell me then, besides I already know." Keith said with a laugh.

"Know what?" Chris asked sitting in the chair. Keith shrugged and Chris sighed.

"See irritating isn't it." Keith said with a grin.

"Okay. Okay, I get the point." Chris said in a huff.

"Not yet, but it'll do for now. Did mom or Ruben call?" Keith asked.

"No." Chris said but the look on his face gave him away, it always did with Keith.

"Don't lie to me Christopher, I can read you like a book. Who called?" Keith asked.

"Man, I knew I couldn't do this, she is gonna kill me." Chris muttered.

"WHOSE gonna kill you, besides me IF you don't tell me who called?" Keith asked.

"Laurie." Chris said calmly.

"LAURIE! WHAT did she want?" Keith said and Chris looked at him.

"DON'T lie to me either." Keith stated pointing at his baby brother.

"She didn't want you to know." Chris said.

"Know? Know what?" Keith asked.

"That Danny may be having a problem." Chris stated slowly. Keith hung his head.

"Oh, god." Keith muttered then stood.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked.

"To shower and shave and then we can get back there. Did you need to shower?" Keith asked.

"Nope, already did. But we can't leave." Chris said. "Why not?" Keith asked looking down at him.

"For one Laurie will kill me." Chris said. "Yes, we established that, I'll handle her. What else?" Keith asked.

"Ruben said that he and mom did not want us there UNTIL they called us." Chris said even as the phone rang. "I'd say that's him." Keith said and went to the bathroom to shower.

Laurie glanced around the hallway as the phone rang in her ear. After the third ring Chris picked up. Laurie cupped the receiver with her hand.

"Chris, Laurie." Laurie whispered.

"Any news?" Chris said.

"Chris, is that Ruben?" Keith called from the bathroom door.

"Hold on." Chris said into the phone then covering the receiver pulled the phone from his ear.

"No, Keith, just a call for me." Chris stated calmly.

"Don't stay on too long, Ruben should be calling soon." Keith called again.

"I won't, take your shower." Chris said then turned away from Danny's bedroom door.

"Okay, I'm back. What's going on?" Chris said into the receiver.

"Where is he?" Laurie whispered.

"Taking a shower. Hold on." Chris said then listened until he heard the water running.

"Yeah; water's running. Why are you whispering?" Chris asked.

"Because I don't want anyone to know I'm calling you. Has Ruben phoned yet?" Laurie whispered.

"No, not yet. Is there a problem? You said something earlier about the doctor examining him?" Chris said also whispering now.

"Still in neurology Chris. How's our big brother this morning?" Laurie asked.

"Looking much more rested but anxious to get back there. Neurology?" Chris said. The question was louder and he immediately pulled the phone away to look into Danny's bedroom to see if he was overheard. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the water still running and the bathroom door still closed.

"Ssh. Yes, oh god Chris you've got to get him and yourself back here. But you have to stay calm. You have to keep HIM calm, understand?" Laurie whispered.

"Oh god, Laurie how bad is it?" Chris asked.

Ruben was walking back to Shirley as she was waiting inside the waiting room door watching him advance on her. Behind her Tracy was reading a book and Pam was in the ladies room at the moment. The look on Ruben's face brought Shirley into the hallway as he reached her.

"Busy." Ruben said frustrated.

"Busy? Who could they be talking to? I was sure that Keith would be here at dawn or at least be trying to call to get back here. Do you think the phone is off the hook or something?" Shirley asked.

"I don't know Shirl but lets keep calm here. Dan back, from neurology?" Ruben asked.

"No but he's only been there an hour or so. Oh, Ruben what if it is a stroke?" Shirley asked.

"Then we'll deal with it as we always deal with everything these kids get into." Ruben said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Neither noticed Tracy looked up at the gesture, not having heard their words and smiled to see Ruben and her mom so close. She had noticed they were together a lot lately and she was anxious to tell Keith and the others what she suspected but Danny had to get home to them first. Mom told her earlier that Danny maybe having a problem but not to panic until the test results were in. She went back to her reading, relieved for once that her mother had other more important things to keep her attention on besides Tracy.

"Speaking of dealing with things. Was that Reynolds downstairs demanding entrance earlier?" Shirley asked. Ruben nodded.

"Don't worry Shirl, Mr. Williams is handling security for us and NOBODY is getting in here without authorization from either you or I. He did say that a guy named Brian asked this morning to come in. Could he be Danny's partner, Brian Simpson?" Ruben asked.

"I think so. I'll ask Pam first chance I get but no one needs in here now but family." Shirley stated.

"I agree. Let me go try the boys again." Ruben said and stepped away from her and turned to the closer set of pay phones. Shirley turned too and they both saw her at the same time.

"I don't believe this! Wanna bet THAT is the reason Danny's phone is busy. Ruben if these kids don't all calm down then Dr. Westdale will be admitting me for a nervous breakdown. I can't take much more Ruben." Shirley cried seeing her oldest daughter huddled at the pay phone and trying to hide herself.

"You go back in and wait for Danny. I'll handle this one Shirl." Ruben said and marched down the hallway hearing Shirley's relieved "thank you" behind him. He hoped she went into Danny's room and not the waiting room, she did.

"Bad, Chris, they think it maybe a stroke." Laurie whispered not realizing Ruben was inches from her.

"Stroke?" Chris cried loudly and immediately glanced in the direction of the bathroom door. He let out the breath he was holding to see it still closed.

"Chris, hush. For God's sake don't tell Keith. Just get back here as soon as Ruben calls." Laurie whispered then jumped.

"Laurie is that Chris? Give me the phone." Ruben said and Laurie jumped and turned around to see their former manager and foster father glaring at her.

"Ruben." Laurie said in a startled panic and heard Chris groan into the phone, he had heard Ruben too. Laurie handed Ruben the phone then tried to walk away, Ruben grabbed her arm and held her in place.

"Chris. Ruben. Where's Keith?" Ruben asked.

"Still in the shower." Chris said now hearing the water turn off.

"Listen carefully son. When he is ready head back here, Mr. Williams will meet you in the underground parking lot where you picked Keith up last night. Say absolutely NOTHING to Keith about what you just heard about Danny's condition. He is in neurology having tests done. I will talk to all of you about it when you get here. Has he eaten?" Ruben asked. "No. But he did take his pills." Chris said seeing the door open.

"Stop and get something but under NO circumstances are you to alert him to a problem or rush back here, understood?" Ruben stated.

"Yes, Mr. Kincaid but if he finds out I knew something and didn't tell him he'll be furious." Chris offered. "I'll take the heat for it son, that's what I'm here for. See you soon." Ruben said then hung up and looked at Laurie still standing beside him.

"Laurie how could you?" Ruben said and Laurie knew he was disappointed in her. "I just wanted to alert Chris so he could keep Keith calm, Ruben, honest." Laurie stated.

"Well, just do not tell your mother that was who you were talking to, got it." Ruben said.

"Sorry, Ruben, no I won't tell her." Laurie said. "Go back and wait with Tracy and Pam. I have to go see Mr. Williams about security." Ruben said and Laurie had the feeling Steve was somehow involved in the security problems Ruben was facing this Monday morning. She walked back in and sat next to Tracy. She didn't tell her Ruben caught her.

Keith looked at his watch for what seemed the hundredth time as Chris sat with him in the parking lot of the fast food place. Chris had barely looked at him since he had showered, shaved and dressed. When he came from his room ready to return to the hospital Chris was so calm and nonchalant about leaving that Keith had a funny feeling that his baby brother was intentionally keeping something from him. He asked Chris if Ruben had called and only got a reply of just hung up. When Chris pulled into the fast food place Keith protested a mob scene until Chris told him to wait in the car and he would get something for him and bring it back to the car. Keith complained he was not hungry but wanted to get back to the hospital. Chris turned off the engine and taking the car keys with him told Keith that Ruben ordered him to get something before coming back to the hospital. When Keith argued again that he was not hungry Chris said that Ruben also ordered him to eat and slammed the car door. Fifteen minutes later Chris returned with two meals and pulling the car to the back of the parking lot he again turned off the engine and pocketed the key, away from Keith and told him that he was not leaving until they both finished eating. Keith sighed but reluctantly ate the meal, surprised that he really was hungry this time. Now he sat here waiting for Chris to finish and it seemed to Keith that he was purposely taking his time. Keith read his watch again and saw it was going on two in the afternoon.

"Chris will ya come on, I'd like to get there BEFORE dark." Keith complained.

"Relax, Keith, there's plenty of time." Chris said with a mouthful of food. He was eating the thing as slowly as he could but he really was not in the mood for food. What he was in the mood for was safely tucked under the driver's seat. Now all Chris had to do was find a way to get to the Trans the rest of the day and night without "big brother" getting wise to what he was up to.

"What do you mean, plenty of time? Plenty of time for what?" Keith asked in frustration.

"Hey, I only meant that…..that…." Keith cut him off.

"Chris you know something." Keith said; it was not a question. Immediately Chris began shaking his head no. Now Keith knew something was not right. He always knew when the kids were lying, from Laurie on down.

"Spill it." Keith ordered and saw the younger boy jump.

"Spill what?" Chris asked as innocent sounding as he could.

"What's wrong at the hospital Christopher?" Keith said glaring at him.

"The hospital? Nothing Keith. Honest. I was just thinking about something else." Chris said and feeling suddenly ill for lying both to himself and his brother he threw what was left of his lunch in the bag and tossed the bag in the back seat. He started the car and pulled onto the street that would take them to the freeway and to the hospital and Danny.

As Chris was pulling onto the freeway to return with Keith to the hospital, Ruben was returning from checking on the girls and making sure Laurie was in the waiting room and not on the telephone again. He had been with Mr. Williams for most of the morning and back and forth since noon having to deal with an irate Steve Reynolds demanding to be let in or that Laurie be allowed to leave. He finally left for a while and as soon as Dr. Westdale revealed the tests results he was informing Shirley that he was calling the family attorney to get a restraining order for the entire family to keep the man away from Laurie. Ruben had no idea that Keith was already working on obtaining one through his own attorney.

Ruben was not back in Danny's room five minutes when Dr. Westdale made his appearance.

"Well folks, sorry that took so long. I have a couple of things on the good news side and some bad news. Which do you want first?" Dr. Westdale said speaking to Danny, Shirley and Ruben.

"Bad." Danny spoke up even as Shirley spoke at the same time, "Good." All of them had a laugh but Dr. Westdale was paying attention to the brain monitor and then looked at the chart.

"Well, let's start with this. I am happy to report that we do not need to put you back on the ventilator and the pneumonia is improving greatly. Also, the bump from the accident is healing nicely and should not prevent any complications." Dr. Westdale said as Shirley smiled at Danny. Danny was looking at her but did not smile. She held his right hand.

"I take it that's the good news, doc?" Danny whispered without staggering his words. The slurring and staggering seemed to be coming and going and Dr. Westdale told him earlier to remain as quiet as he could so they could monitor his speech patterns only when he needed to talk.

"Very perceptive, son and yes that is all the good news." Dr. Westdale said then looked at Shirley and Ruben.

"The preliminary reports show no stroke at this point, that we can detect. The neurologist and I are in agreement that at this stage the loss of feeling in the left side is from something other than a stroke; especially since it is only the arms and legs affected and not the whole side." Dr. Westdale said. Shirley breathed easier.

"That is good news." Shirley smiled down at Danny. "Not exactly, Mrs. Partridge. I said that the preliminary reports show no sign of stroke but he is having a real problem here and it is neurological." Dr. Westdale said and watched the pretty mother of five almost dissolve in front of him.

"What does that mean doctor?" Ruben asked, reading Shirley's mind and expression perfectly.

Chris was on the L.A. freeway, a mile from the exit for the hospital when Keith could stand the silence between them no longer.

"So who called earlier?" Keith said seeing Chris' driving habits were more like his own, slow.

"Ruben." Chris said quietly lost in thoughts of Danny and if this was a stroke. "No brat, before; when I went in the shower you said that the call was not Ruben but for you and I told you not to stay on too long because Ruben would be calling." Keith said.

"Oh." Chris answered and silence reined again in the car, causing Keith to look at him.

"Oh? Is that all? Who was it?" Keith asked. After a moment Chris glanced at him.

"Just a friend." Chris said, thinking that he figured Laurie was his friend, he'd always thought of her as only his older sister.

"Do I know him?" Keith asked. "What makes you think it was a he?" Chris asked and Keith's eyebrow shot up.

"Ooh, we have a LADY Christopher?" Keith asked then in the next second groaned "Ouch" as Chris backhanded him in the chest.

"I may but no it wasn't a lady." Chris stated. "Then who? Do I know the guy?" Keith asked. Chris thought up a name and fast.

"Billy." Chris said knowing what was coming next. "Billy, hey I know a Billy. Not that bum." Keith whined. "If you mean Billy Thatcher then yeah, and NO he is not a bum." Chris said figuring this Billy was a good as any to lie to Keith about.

"Man, Chris, I hope all your friends are not like him. He is scum and before you say he's not let me remind you that I know his older brother Richard and dated his sister, what's her name, once." Keith said. "Amy, his sister's name is Amy and no you never dated her. You'd never want to date her." Chris said calmly even as he wrinkled his nose, Amy was not a "good girl". Beside him Keith chuckled as he saw Chris' reaction.

"Your right I didn't and you know why and you shouldn't be hanging out with that bum and for god's sake NEVER let TRACY go anywhere near him." Keith said then cried "Ouch" again as Chris backhanded him in the chest again.

"What do you think I am, stupid or something? If he ever came near her I'd kill him." Chris said. "Stop hitting me and good answer." Keith cried and saw Chris smile at both the hits and the fact that Chris saw his own smile and knew he was proud of him for keeping an eye on Tracy. Chris was thinking to himself that was no easy task these days and knew that her recent behavior was one reason what was under his seat was under there.

"The drainage from the aneurysm is backing up a little and we have spotted some bleeding at the area. All indications at this point are that the pressure of the backup is hitting the nerves in the neck and upper spinal area." Dr. Westdale said.

"I thought the aneurysm was removed? What pressure?" Shirley asked.

"Pressure from the drainage fluid, Mrs. Partridge. We have to relieve it or the aneurysm could grow again, although that is doubtful but the risk of stroke does increase, if he has not already had a small one." Dr. Westdale stated.

"Surgery again?" Danny spoke up from the bed. Dr. Westdale smiled.

"No Dan, not this time. However, we will be going into the OR to do a procedure to relieve this pressure and adjust the drainage tube." Dr. Westdale said.

"I don't understand doctor?" Shirley asked. The doctor smiled at her.

"We will heavily sedate him, Mrs. Partridge but not actually be under anesthetic, so no ventilator. This is a fairly new procedure and should take a couple of hours but the neurologist here is not notch and I will be in there as well. We will use high tech machines, similar to sonograms, to observe the small instruments we will insert into Danny's neck at the drainage site and drain the bleeding and once we reposition the tube the drainage should go down and we can then have a clearer indication of whether this is a stroke or just the backup of the drainage fluid." Dr. Westdale said.

"Is this done this way often?" Shirley asked.

"As I said it is a relatively new procedure but it has been used several times." Westdale offered.

"What if this doesn't work this way?" Shirley asked.

"Then we will have to go in as before. But I really don't believe that will be necessary. The best part of this for Danny is that we will be actually moving him and he will have a different position when we are all finished. Is the whole crew here yet?" Westdale asked.

"On their way back now." Ruben said. "Good, good. We will wait until everyone says a quick "Hi" then we will start the procedure. You all can remain here and I will have Bobby give you updates. How's that sound?" Dr. Westdale asked.

"Doc, will this give me feeling in my left side again?" Danny asked. "It should but like I said we'll know more after we get this done. You just relax and rest. Everything will be fine. I'll check back in an hour." Dr. Westdale said then left the three alone.

"Thank you doctor." Shirley said as she and Ruben watched the doctor walk out. Their eyes met and Ruben put an arm around her shoulder as both looked back down at Danny.

Chris pulled into the underground parking garage and watched Ruben and Mr. Williams emerge from the security office as he pulled up to the curb. Chris rolled his eyes as Keith exited the car and immediately asked Ruben what was wrong with Danny that Chris was not telling him. Ruben put an arm around his shoulder and led him inside the office even as Mr. Williams got in the passenger seat and directed Chris to a place to park. Chris was tempted, but didn't dare, remove the bag under his seat. He did grab the bag of uneaten food in the back seat and the trash from Keith's meal and exiting the car followed Mr. Williams back to his office where Ruben was effectively evading Keith's questions.

"Keys." Keith said on seeing Chris. He stood and he and Ruben turned to face Mr. Williams and Chris as they entered the office. Chris shrunk back toward the door away from his brother.

"Why you going somewhere?" Chris said and all heard the security guard chuckle.

"No but if I hold them then YOU won't." Keith commented. Chris waved him off.

"I'm not going anywhere so back off." Chris said easing even closer to the door.

"Well let's just be sure now shall we. Give me the KEYS Christopher." Keith said advancing on the boy.

"I said NO Keith, relax I ain't going nowhere BIG BROTHER so DROP IT." Chris said and Ruben stepped between them.

"ENOUGH! Now, listen here, both of you." Ruben began looking from one to the other before continuing. He had one hand on each man's chest.

"You're mother does NOT need THIS right now. Now Keith I GUARANTEE that Chris is not leaving this hospital without my or your mother permission. Now stop this now BEFORE we get upstairs." Ruben finished a little winded from his anger at them.

"But I KEEP the keys." Chris said looking around Ruben to Keith.

"CHRIS." Keith hollered and found Ruben in his face.

"He keeps the keys Keith as he is the only one right now to drive the car. YOU calm down now or I'll have Mr. Williams lock you in a room for the remainder of the day." Ruben stated coldly and Keith was shocked by the man's tone. Things must really be bad upstairs for Ruben to speak to him, as his father would have.

"Oh, god, Ruben how bad is it?" Keith asked turning white.

"Relax Keith I will explain everything upstairs." Ruben said smiling at the man he had watched mature from a mere boy.

"Then it is bad. Why did you not call us back here earlier?" Keith asked, Chris all but forgotten for the moment as the older man addressed Chris' eldest brother.

"Keith, listen to me, it is not that bad all right? Now let us just remain calm and please stay calm around Shirley. She is about to collapse herself." Ruben said and both heard Chris' intake of breath. Ruben turned to him.

"She's all right Chris but we must all stay calm around her AND Danny. Neither need, any more stress from the rest of us. And you Christopher….." Ruben said and Chris cut him off.

"ME? He ate, this is what's left of mine and he TOOK his pills, I told you that." Chris cried in his defense. Keith now watched their long time manager deal with Chris as if he was in fact his father. Something that being on the road all the time Keith had never seen before. Ruben really was a father to his younger siblings. He was pleased but disappointed at the same time.

"CHRIS ENOUGH. Yes, thank you for getting him food and getting him to take his pills. Do not interrupt me again until I say this, understand?" Ruben said and waited for the boy to nod. Keith had a feeling Chris had been through this drill before.

"YOU should have told Keith nothing, like I asked." Ruben stated.

"I did not tell him anything Mr. Kincaid, honest." Chris said Keith watched fascinated as Ruben raised an eyebrow; Ruben knew the boy was not telling the whole truth.

"Well, I didn't tell him what she said but you know me Ruben, I can't fool Keith, he knew that wasn't you who called." Chris said not realizing what he was saying.

"Which call?" Ruben asked knowing he interrupted one call between Laurie and Chris.

He and Keith watched Chris turn red.

"The first one. The second one is the one you took over." Chris said. Ruben sighed visibly.

"I will deal with Laurie, myself, upstairs." Ruben said then turned to Keith.

"Let me handle this please Keith. I know you only want to help but right now Shirley needs you to be calm and with us and not off yelling at your siblings. Okay?" Ruben addressed Keith. Keith shrugged.

"Sure Ruben, although I don't know exactly what has been going on this morning on the phone at the apartment." Keith explained.

"I know but all in good time. Now if you can both promise me that you will stay calm for your mother and Danny then let's go upstairs. Oh, Mr. Williams has my attorney phoned yet about the restraining order?" Ruben asked.

"Restraining order?" Keith questioned and both Ruben and Chris were surprised that he was so calm.

"I'll explain that later too, son." Ruben said turning back for Mr. Williams answer.

"I think I know Ruben and MY attorney is already trying to obtain one." Keith said and now Chris as standing with his mouth open. Keith reached over and closed it for him.

"YOU? I guess I should have known. Made a few phone calls while you were supposed to be resting, Keith?" Ruben asked and Keith grinned his trademark grin.

"A few but I did get plenty of sleep, ask Chris. I didn't get up until noon and if slow poke here had not taken so much time we would have been here and hour ago." Keith said poking Chris in the chest.

"Just following orders, bro." Chris commented smiling.

"Hmm. Yes, I know. Ruben can we do some talking before you talk to your attorney again?" Keith asked.

"Sure Keith. Did you find out anything?" Ruben asked and Keith cleared his throat.

"Hey, I don't wanna know. Just be sure it's not about ME, big brother." Chris said pointing at him.

"Not yet. Yeah, I think so Ruben; we'll talk later though. Oh, Ruben talked to Skiz last night, he and Gord and Danny's friend Punky are coming down tomorrow. Anyway we can get them in? They will understand if they can't see Danny right now but I'd hate to have them drive all the way down here and not be with us." Keith stated.

"Let's check with Shirley first but as long as it's only them it should be okay." Ruben said.

"Sure but hey did a Brian Simpson ask for admittance this morning, I completely forgot that he was dedicating his show to Danny and he is suppose to be doing his show from the parking lot all week." Keith said. Mr. Williams answered him though.

"Yes, he was here but he said it was okay that he couldn't get in today. Said he'd wait until you cleared it. He was the cool one this morning and yes he did his show from the parking lot." Mr. Williams explained.

"HE was the cool one?" Keith questioned looking at Ruben.

"Later, Keith, we'll talk later but will ask Shirley and Pam about Brian first okay?" Ruben asked.

"Sure Ruben, you know best." Keith said quietly.

"Did Dan get to hear Brian's show this morning?" Keith asked and Ruben's head shot up from the paper he was writing down Skiz, Gordy and Punky's names.

"Danny's been a little busy this morning Keith. Maybe you can call Brian and ask him to dedicate tomorrow's show." Ruben said and glanced at Chris.

"Oh, sure, I'll call as soon as I know when I can tell him he's has clearance to come in." Keith said looking from Ruben to Chris. He knew his baby brother knew something now and was even sure that the stall at the fast food place was just that, a stall.

"Mr. Williams I'll let you know how soon that new list of names goes into affect." Ruben said ushering Chris out the door.

"Very good Mr. Kincaid." Mr. Williams said taking the list from him.

"Ruben they won't even arrive here until tomorrow." Keith said following them.

"I realize that Keith now let's get up stairs. Mr. Williams thanks, I'll let you know who will leaving next and when." Ruben said shaking the man's hand.

"Fine, remember Charles Thornton comes on at six and he'll take the ones going home out to the car tonight." Mr. Williams said smiling at the former manager.

"I'll remember. Thank you." Ruben said as the elevator arrived to take them upstairs.

They exited the elevator on the ICU floor and Keith was making a line straight for Danny's room until Ruben took his arm and propelled him to the waiting room.

"Come in here a minute Keith we need to talk." Ruben said.

"I want to see Danny." Keith protested.

"In a minute you all will now come in and sit down and remember stay CALM." Ruben said glad that Pam and Shirley were not in the waiting room. Assuming they were both with Danny Ruben ushered Chris and Keith to sit next to Tracy and Laurie and began to proceed to do something he rarely ever did with any of them, take over the role as their father. He saw them all eyeing him curiously and he knew by Keith's eyes that he was not staying calm. He knew Shirley's kids so well that he knew all of them would be falling apart on him in a matter of minutes but they needed to know about Danny and Shirley was not up for this little talk. He took a deep breath and five faces were in his knowing and fearing something terrible had happened or was happening to their brother.

Shirley was just coming from the ladies room, having given Pam and Danny some quiet alone time when she heard the ruckus of her other children's voices talking all at once, as usual. She was about to enter the waiting room to confront this latest outburst when she heard Ruben's booming voice and knew the situation was well in hand. She hovered, without being seen, near the entrance to see what Ruben was going to say. She had agreed with him earlier that this time he needed to be the one to tell them of Danny's new procedure and the reason for it. She smiled as she knew that Ruben knew her so well and knew that she was not only exhausted but not in any position to deal with her oldest and youngest children. Her middle son needed only and all of her time and concentration.

"ENOUGH! Sit down all of you." Ruben said in his manager/foster father voice and the kids, from Keith to Tracy knew he meant business and returned to their seats. They watched Ruben pull a chair up and sit in front of them. Ruben smiled seeing as now that they were seated again and quiet, for once, that Laurie and Tracy were sitting next to each other with Keith beside Laurie and Chris beside Tracy. He looked from each anxious face to the other and having no idea that Shirley hovered just outside the door began to explain the current circumstances of their brother lying across the hall from them.

"Ruben talk, to us." Keith spoke up. Ruben held up a hand.

"Relax Keith I am." Ruben said calmly, though he felt far from calm.

"I don't think Keith can Ruben, none of us can." Laurie said and found Ruben's finger in her face.

"You, my friend, have done enough damage for one day. I will get to you in a minute." Ruben said and watched Laurie, for just a second, return to the shy teenager he had met all those years ago. Keith eyed his sister from the corner of his eye and wondered what Ruben meant and if Reynolds was involved somehow.

"Sorry Ruben, really." Laurie said quietly, a little too quietly for Laurie Keith was thinking.

"I understand your motives Laurie but this is no time to be making matters worse." Ruben was saying.

"How could keeping everyone calm be making matters worse?" Laurie asked and Keith looked at her this time. He saw Tracy looking at her as well but he noticed Chris had his head down.

"Laurie please, all of you, listen to me. Your mother…..Shirley….." he was cut off.

"OUR mother what, Ruben?" Keith asked leaning his arms on his knees and bringing him closer to the manager. The kids all jumped when Ruben did something he rarely did; get angry. They watched him stand up and lean against the back of the chair he just vacated.

"YOUR mother is exhausted Keith." Ruben said trying to get his temper under control.

"We know Ruben. Why do think I insisted she go to our place the other night." Keith remarked. Now Ruben was pointing at him.

"Yes and she sent you there last night to sleep as well and to calm down." Ruben said and Keith nodded.

"Yes, and I got a full night sleep, took my pills, per your order and ate today. I am fine Ruben, how is Danny and how is mom?" Keith said.

"Shirley Partridge has about had it with the lot of you, EXCEPT Danny." Ruben blurted out and did not know that Shirley, the one he was defending, was startled by the way he was defending her.

"Mr. Kincaid we are only DOING what you and mom want us to do." Tracy pleaded. Ruben smiled at her.

"Yes, Tracy YOU have been behaving wonderfully your mom has noticed believe me but Laurie on the other hand has…..Laurie you had no right, not right at all to take it upon yourself to call Chris this morning and not once I discovered but TWICE." Ruben said and out in the hallway Shirley was furious but remained where she was as Ruben was handling it.

"Ruben I explained that." Laurie said in her own defense. Ruben sighed.

"Yes you did but what you all do not realize is that your mother and I are the ones whose place it is to pass on information about Danny and NOT any of you. Understand?" Ruben said and this time it was Keith who was on his feet and around to Chris before Ruben could react. He pulled his baby brother to a standing position by the elbow.

"I KNEW you KNEW something and was intentionally NOT telling me." Keith said then still holding Chris by the arm turned to Ruben.

"I DEMAND to know what is wrong with my brother, Ruben, NOW." Keith hollered and it took all of Shirley's will power not to intervene. She could not see what was going on but she heard every word.

Ruben walked over and removed Chris from Keith's clutches and Chris sat back down, this time putting an arm around Tracy. Tracy looked at him and wondered if this was for his own protection or hers when the test results were revealed.

"I said SIT DOWN KEITH and I mean it or I call Mr. Williams up here to escort you BACK to the apartment." Ruben said as Keith shrugged away from him and resumed his place next to Laurie.

"I AM a grown man Ruben you cannot have me escorted anywhere." Keith mumbled and this time Shirley started in at the disrespect in her oldest tone to Ruben but stopped just short of the door.

Ruben walked over and this time sat down beside Keith. Keith was looking at the floor and couldn't face the man he too thought of at times as a father.

"Yes, you are son now start ACTING like one. Do you know that every time you go into Danny's room you scare your mother AND Danny half to death?" Ruben asked and Keith's headshot up and he looked at the older man. A second later he hung his head again and felt Laurie put an arm around his shoulder. He looked up at her briefly then back at the floor as he nodded to Ruben and sighed. Out in the hallway Shirley felt his pain.

"Yes, I know. I know. I'm sorry. I can't help it. I am scared." Keith said quietly. This time Ruben put a hand on Keith's arm and the boy looked at him again.

"We are all scared Keith. You're mother most especially and that is my point here. You all must stay calm because she cannot deal with the doctors and nurses and getting Danny

well AND all of you. She has to be the one to keep Danny calm and she is having a hard enough time doing that without having to remain calm over you all and KEEP you all calm as well. She cannot do that and I WON'T let her. Do we understand each other?" Ruben said before standing and resuming his place in front of them again.

"Yes, Ruben we understand. I am sorry that I have not been acting like I should. I will be strong for mom, I have to be." Keith said quietly staring at the floor again.

"Not alone you don't." Ruben said calmly and Keith looked up at him. Ruben held up a hand.

"Keith, son, you are Danny's brother and he is going to NEED his brother, both of them." Ruben said looking at Chris and smiling then at the girls. "And his sisters. But right now he needs rest and calm and his MOTHER." Ruben stated.

"And you." Keith said but Shirley did not know her oldest was smiling at the former manager. Ruben returned the smile.

"Amazes me too kid, but yes he does. All of you need me as well so from now on I will be the one you come to with questions, concerns AND your fears. Okay." Ruben stated.

"Okay, Ruben. We would want no one better." Keith said standing and shaking the manager's hand. Ruben smiled. "Now, please tell us about Danny." Keith urged.

Ruben shook Keith's hand and smiled at him then nodded toward the chairs.

"Sit down and I will." Ruben said and saw in Keith's eyes the question.

"No, it is not that bad but please seat down and then I will tell all of you." Ruben said and watched Keith retake the seat next to Laurie. He took the seat in front of them again.

"Okay." Ruben said with a sigh before continuing.

"Danny woke this morning and couldn't feel his left side." Ruben said then glared at Keith who he knew was about to react.

"Let me finish. It only affects his arms and legs. He may have had a stroke and before ANYONE reacts at this point they do not think so but the problem is neurological." Ruben said.

"What does that mean Ruben?" Keith asked surprised at how calm he sounded.

"It means that either a stroke has occurred in the brain or something is effecting the spinal cord." Chris answered.

"How did you know that?" Keith asked looking across Laurie and Tracy.

"I learned it in pre-med dope. Now can Ruben continue, PLEASE?" Chris commented.

"Yes, sorry Ruben." Keith said looking back at the manager.

"Questions are fine Keith, it's over reacting that can't happen anymore." Ruben said smiling before going on.

"Yes, Chris is correct." Ruben said smiling at Chris, Chris grinned at him.

"However, at this point they feel that the drainage tube is backing up and the fluid is pressing against the nerves at the neck and spine." Ruben said.

"Then they don't think its paralysis either?" Chris asked and Ruben looked at him.

"No they don't. But they have not completely ruled out stroke yet but Westdale is convinced that if he has had a stroke it is a small one." Ruben said and saw Chris nod.

"Could happen." Chris began addressing his brother and sisters and Ruben.

"A stroke is a stroke Chris." Laurie said.

"Yes, but the decree depends on the recovery." Chris said and saw all of them frown at him. Chris laughed.

No one saw Shirley step in the doorway. She was intrigued with Chris' apparent knowledge of what Ruben was telling him.

"I think Dr. Westdale should explain it, I'm only in my first year ya know." Chris said.

"Ruben, what are they going to do to fix this?" Keith asked.

"He will be going into OR shortly." Ruben said and Keith stood and walked to the back of the room, he did not see his mother in the doorway.

"Surgery again? I don't think I can take that Ruben." Keith said quietly and the older man walked over to him. The others saw Shirley then but Shirley put a finger to her lips to silence Keith and Ruben to her presence. She wanted to hear what Keith would say and how Ruben would respond. It was not long before she got her answer.

"Keith, it's not surgery but a procedure." Ruben said facing him, not realizing that Shirley and the other kids were watching he and Keith.

"What's the difference it's the operating room?" Keith said more of a statement then a question. Ruben laid his hands on Keith's arms that were crossed over his chest.

"BIG difference son, no ventilator." Ruben said and Keith looked at him. Ruben saw the tears but said nothing.

"Really?" Keith asked. Ruben nodded.

"But….." Keith hung his head again, unable to voice his thoughts.

"But what Keith? This is just a set back, nothing more." Ruben said and Keith began shaking his head no and before Ruben knew it the twenty-eight year old superstar was crumbling in front of him.

"I can't loose him, Ruben, not like pop." Keith whispered, not realizing that the kids and Shirley heard. Laurie looked at Tracy and they quietly walked over to their mother, all three in tears. Chris walked up and stood quietly behind Keith. Ruben saw none of what was going on, he was concentrating on Keith. Ruben did something then he rarely did, he pulled Keith to him as a father would a son. Keith wasn't exactly crying but he leaned into the older man for support then felt a hand on his back and wondered which one it was. Ruben had opened his eyes and saw Chris behind Keith.

"WE are not going to Keith. He will get well and it will take ALL of us to get him that way. Please don't do this to yourself." Ruben said.

"You don't understand." Keith said quietly. "I understand, son, I always have. The music, the band, the supporting of the family, I know it was all to be sure no one else left." Ruben said and Keith pulled back and looked at him. "But I left." Keith said.


End file.
